Christine Everhart
Christine Everhart is a journalist who previously worked for Vanity Fair before being employed as an anchor for WHiH World News. Biography Reporter Meeting Tony Stark Christine Everhart approached Tony Stark outside of Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada. When Happy Hogan deemed her attractive enough, Stark agreed to speak to her. She questioned him on Stark Industries' business practices, noting his nicknames of the "da Vinci of our time" and the "Merchant of Death." Stark deflected her questions, claiming that the world would always need weapons, and invited her back to his mansion in Malibu. Charmed by Tony Stark's confidence, reputation, and attractiveness, she accepted, and had rough and passionate sex with him that night. The Morning After The following morning, Everhart woke up alone, still nude from the events of the previous night. After overlooking the incredible view from Stark's bedroom, she donned a loose shirt and began exploring Stark's mansion looking for her sexual partner, eventually being greeted by Stark's loyal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and equally loyal assistant Pepper Potts, who had washed and dry-cleaned her missing clothes. After exchanging insults, where Everhart noted that Stark still made Potts do the laundry, Potts had her coldly escorted out, stating that she was sometimes tasked with taking out the trash. Questioning Stark Once Tony Stark returned from Afghanistan after being kidnapped by a Terrorist Group, Everhart ambushed Stark at the third annual benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund. Although Stark seemed to have trouble remembering Everhart's name, he defended himself by claiming that he had been away for a few months. Everhart showed Stark pictures of the Ten Rings' attack on the small city of Gulmira with Stark Industries weapons. Stark demanded to know when these pictures were taken before telling her that he had not approved these shipments. Stark's Press Conference Everhart attended Tony Stark's press conference after the Duel of Los Angeles, and listened as Stark read from cards explaining what little involvement he had had in the battle. Everhart interrupted Stark and expressed her suspicions of him being Iron Man, which he denied, though he did accuse Everhart of calling him a superhero, which she denied as well. Shortly following this exchange, Stark told the world that Everhart was right and he was indeed Iron Man. Circuit de Monaco Christine Everhart accompanied Justin Hammer to Monaco since she had to interview him for Vanity Fair. While there, they bumped into Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, who were also attending. Hammer tried to speak to Stark and tease him, but was quickly mocked for losing military contracts. Everhart then attempted to make Stark jealous, only to be humiliated when Tony casually mentioned their sexual past. Christine lost interest in Hammer when Stark informed her that Hammer had lost his contract with the government, but she continued the interview anyway, and Hammer insisted that he and Stark had a close friendship as well as a rivalry. When Stark was shown on television commandeering a race car to join the race, Everhart told Hammer that she needed to make a phone call to her editor, leaving him alone at their table while she pursued this story. Working for WHiH News Reporting on the Avengers Some time later, Everhart left Vanity Fair for unknown reasons, with one possibility being that she was fired or forced to resign when her editor found out about her one-night-stand with Tony Stark, compromising her journalistic integrity and making her a liability. Regardless, Christine eventually found employment with WHiH World News. During this time, she reported on the aftermath of the Avengers' recent Battle of Sokovia as well as commenting on Scott Lang's release from prison. She would later interview Lang a day before his release, discussing his heist on Vistacorp and his intentions behind it. Christine later talked about the issue of more government control and transparency on the super-powered citizens, regarding the recent conflict in Sokovia. She then reported more details on the multi-million dollar robbery, that took place in Los Angeles three years ago, by the now convicted cyber-criminal, Scott Lang, in light of his upcoming release from prison. She also mentioned Lang's multiple claims against Vistacorp, stating that the company has been robbing their own clients for years, but Everhart remarked that an SEC investigation found no proof for his allegations. Interviewing Scott Lang Everhart interviewed Scott Lang, a day before his release from San Quentin State Prison. They discussed the reason behind his heist; however, Lang felt that Everhart was being unfair to him, due to Vistacorp being one of the financial backers of the news station. His animosity towards the remarks made by the news anchor resulted in him getting tased. Relationships Allies * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Pepper Potts * Happy Hogan * Justin Hammer * WHiH World News ** Will Adams ** Jackson Norris * Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Matthew Ellis Enemies * Ten Rings Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:WHiH World News Employees